charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Fury
Furies are demonic women that act as judge, jury, and executioner to anyone they consider an evil-doer. They are vigilantes who pursue a shoplifter as vigorously as they would a murderer and take great pleasure in the kill. When the Furies focus on an evildoer, they force them to hear the cries of all their former victims. They kill by breathing poisonous smoke, though in some cases, the cries of an evildoers victims are enough to kill them. When inhaled by witches, their smoke opens a portal of unexpressed anger. Eventually, the anger will consume the witches' humanity and turn them into Furies. This transformation becomes permanent upon their first kill, though it can be reversed if the witches express their anger before then. History First Encounter with the Charmed Ones After scrying for random evil, Piper, in a fit of rage over Prue's death, took Phoebe and Cole to slay some demons. As they entered an alley, they encountered a man running from three female demons. Piper attempted to blow them up, but instead blew up a car in front of them. This angered the furies, which caused them to lash out and attack. As one of the Furies knocked Piper down, she breathed smoke into her mouth and was vanquished by Cole a moment later. The other Furies then retreated. Back at the manor, Cole informed the sisters about the Furies. Piper went to check the Book of Shadows, only to discover it had been stolen by Paige. As Phoebe drove Paige to the manor, they discovered that the smoke of a Fury can transform witches with suppressed anger into Furies. At the manor, Piper became angered with Donnie, a mortal that Paige had cast a spell on, and attacked him. Cole realized Piper was transforming and chased her off by hitting her with a weak energy ball. Piper met up with the other Furies and became one of them, while her sisters and Cole tried to find a way to save her. They agreed to use Cole as bait, considering his past evils would lure the Furies, and cast the To Call a Lost Witch spell. When Piper sensed Cole's evil, she led the other Furies to the manor. While preparing, Phoebe realized that Piper was angry about the loss of Prue. When the Furies attacked, they overwhelmed Cole with their power and engaged the sisters in a fight. As Paige distracted the Furies by orbing a lamp at them, Cole vanquished them all except for Piper. As she attacked Paige, Phoebe called for Leo, who orbed Piper and Paige to the mausoleum where Prue was buried. Once there, Paige talked to Piper and told her it was alright to be angry and to hate people for dying. Piper threw herself at Prue's plaque and broke down in tears, screaming at Prue for leaving her. With her anger finally expressed, Piper returned to normal and Leo comforted her. The Meeting with Cole When Cole Turner became the Source of All Evil, he gathered with several leaders of demonic factions, including the Furies. Their leader appeared late and was berated by Cole. Book of Shadows .]] :The Furies :Like their mythic ancestors, :these demonic women act :as judge, jury and executioner :to anyone they consider an :"evil doer". :They disable victims with their :sharp talons and kill with :poisonous smoke. :''Note: when inhaled by a good'' :witch, the smoke seeks out :a portal of unexpressed fury. :It then causes the fury to :build consuming the witchs :humanity and ultimately :turning her into a Fury. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Smoking: The ability to teleport through a puff of smoke. * Super Strength: The ability to possess strength far greater than that of a mortal. * Smoke Secretion: The ability to produce smoke from the mouth, capable of killing. * Audible Inundation: The ability to overwhelm someone's mind with voices. Furies use this to make evil doers hear the cries of their former victims. * Power Granting: If inhaled by a good witch with a hidden anger, the smoke will transform her into a Fury. ;Other Powers * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. Furies are immune to the powers of witches. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. The Furies could withstand a lot of physical harm, though they were easily vanquished by an upper-level energy ball. Notes and Trivia *The Furies only appeared in Season 4. *Despite hunting evil-doers, Furies are still considered evil themselves since they act as judge, jury and executioner, take great pleasure in the kill, only target humans (and half-humans) and willingly meet with other demonic factions. *Cole described the Furies as modern-day knock-offs of the mythological Furies. *Both Furies and Banshees grant their powers through use of their offensive powers. They are also similar in that their powers turn good witches with emotional turmoil into one of their kind. Likewise, their transformations are reversed for both if when the witch overcomes or addresses the cause of her emotional status. Furthermore, both species managed to temporarily turn a Charmed One in the episode they are introduced. *The Furies are just one of many demons inspired by Greek mythology. Others include the Harpies and the Siren. *When a witch becomes a Fury, she does not get her talons until she kills an innocent. Gallery TheFuries.PNG| Charmed403_290.jpg| FurysinfectPiper.jpg| Charmed403_583.jpg| Charmed403 579.jpg| 4x03-Piper-Furies.jpg| Charmed403 761.jpg| Charmed418_041.jpg| Appearances Furies have appeared in a total of 2 episode over the course of the series. Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Mythological Characters Category:Evil Category:Magical Transformations Category:Piper's Magical Transformations